2010-03-31 - Hit 'Em Low
Revive Revival has had business aboard the Shirogane all day. In and out of meetings, conferences, video uplinks, questions regarding an incident in his quarters on the Blanc Rival... but he's still taken the time to use his breaks constructively. Rather that whittle away time playing with the pens on his desk -- he's taken over one of the ship's offices as his own -- or toning his androgynous body in the gym (he's still sore from racquetball with a member of the Gunbuster team, anyway), he's decided to use it to pay calls to some of his /new/ friends. Including, as it happens, First Lieutenant Soma Peries. The 'Cyber-Newtype' brings himself to a floating stop in front of the Super Soldier's door, having ascertained through the ship's computer that she is indeed present within. Pressing the chime, he leans down to the doorcom: "Lieutenant Peries? This is Captain Revival. I was wondering if we might take a few moments to speak." Revive is off-duty, and when he's off-duty, he dresses the part. Instead of an A-LAWS uniform or even A-LAWS casual, he wears a pink silk suit with a pastel dress shirt. No necktie, top button undone, exposing the center of his collarbone and hinting at a smooth, hairless chest. He looks good. He certainly doesn't look military. 'Casual' is not really something that Lieutenant Soma Peries does. Sure, she owns a few outfits, but most of them were chosen for her by Captain Yurika Misumaru during her time on the Nadesico. Soma has returned some of them, since she no longer has as much space in her quarters as she did on board that ship. A few were kept, mostly out of respect for the captain, but she hasn't touched them since she put them in the closet the first time she boarded the Shirogane. Just a few seconds after Revive signals the door, it slides open. Soma is dressed in her uniform, minus the greatcoat. That's about as casual as she's going to get voluntarily, unless she's in the process of working out. Amber eyes shift upward to look at Revive's face, and she brings a hand up quickly in a salute. "Captain Revival." His state of dress is not questioned. If he is indeed off duty, then he can dress however he wants. Besides, Soma doesn't know anything about fashion, so she has no idea if what he's wearing is normal or not. The pink does seem to match well with her quarters, though. Notably, there are several random items within that are various shades of pink. A lamp, some of the tools on the desk, one of the pillows. It seems rather random, mixed in with things that are more normally-colored. "Lieutenant," Revive Revival says as he floats in, touching down on the floor with a silent but authoritative stamp. He glances around, but doesn't seem exceptionally interested in the living space -- his attention quickly focuses on Soma herself. His expression is a muted, professional one. He knows that he's not going to get far with the good Lieutenant by coming out with charm and class and taste. Instead, he's got to use military discipline -- to earn her respect through the stricter channels of their mutual business. Which is actually kind of a relief to the Innovade, because pretending to like people can get really god-damned exhausting over the course of a day. "I've reviewed the information collected by yourself and Miss... Subota, I believe? In any event, I've gone through it several times over, and have taken some initiatives regarding it." Revive folds his hands behind his back casually. He stays where he stands, though his glowing red eyes follow Soma around should she move. There's something about him. The room feels a little stiffer, but -- not in a bad way. More like a briefing room. More important. "Starting as soon as possible, I'm taking some of our Earthside advertising budget and diverting it from propaganda to... well, you might was well call it a 'milk carton' initiative, if you know the reference. Essentially, putting Lt. Triald's picture out there, making sure her face is known. After all, it is rather distinctive. At the same time, stepping up questioning in hospitals, legitimate and otherwise, and surgery clinics. If Lt. Triald was hurt, she likely passed through one of them." Revive's eyes focus on Soma sharply, now. Like there's nothing else in the world but him and her and this conversation. "Likewise, I'm sure you saw the posted orders. Captain Care will be field commander of retrieval attempts, but you, Lieutenant Peries -- you're backing her up, and I'd also like you to take the lead with regard to the analysis of information. I realize you have a personal stake in it, but from what I've read about you, you never let that get in the way of doing a damned good job. I expect the best, Lieutenant, and I'm sure you won't let me down there." When Revive speaks, it's easy to imagine him as -- as what? The sort of authority figure whose affection comes through in military jargon, motivational speeches, and orders. The kind of affection Revive thinks Soma parses most easily. The kind of camaraderie that can only develop between two strong-willed soldiers. Between a bear and a panda. "And if Captain Care gives you any trouble, just let me know. She's... tempestuous, but she's committed to getting the job done." Revive lifts a hand, rubbing his jaw. "I know how to rein her in." It is a better tact than to try to be nice. Well... probably. Soma is still unused to people being nice to her for any reason besides trying to make her loosen up. It's part of why she enjoys the company of Louise. Part of why she liked being around Ruri and Latooni. They didn't try to change her into something she was not. Still, Soma was raised in military structure, and such things are comfortable for her. "Latooni Subota, yes." She doesn't move around, though she does glance briefly toward the chair by her desk. "Do you wish to sit, Captain?" She won't insist if he doesn't. Her lips press together tightly, however, at the thought of Ralla's face being put out there. IF the notice was worded properly, it could achieve some results... "I am certain that it would not cost a great deal to initiate information gathering of that sort. There will likely be no major complaints." Propaganda was important, but finding a missing Ralla was also important... just in a smaller scale. "Of course. I will make sure to support Captain Care in every way possible." She offers Revive a somewhat cool look, a hint of confidence in those yellow eyes. "This situation is extremely personal, Captain. That is exactly why I will see it through to the end without allowing my feelings to get in the way." Like she ever does. "I have spoken with Captain Care before. I am certain that we will be able to work with one another." Healing must be a professional to have become a Captain, right? There shouldn't be anything to worry about. There's something about that mental push that twinges in the back of Soma's mind, now that she's alone with Revive and not also in a room with Louise or a strongly-emotive Leo. Briefly, she gives him a curious look, then resumes her more neutral expression. He's a cyber-newtype as well, even if he's not quite the same as her. It only makes sense that she could detect his Quantum brainwaves. Revive glances at the chair when offered, but shakes his head curtly, with a quiet "Thank you, though." He does, however, start to pace. Not far, and not within a very wide range -- this is, after all, not his space, and boundaries must be respected. Instead, it just looks like something he does when he's thinking. Revive Revival has chosen his affectations carefully. Not everyone is sensitive to quantum brainwave output -- but it's even more important to convey a physical portrait of himself with the ones that are, so he can gleefully push out whatever vibes he likes, while his body and voice say things completely opposed to it. "It's not an issue of the money, just the red tape," Revive notes with a gentle sigh. His voice is so... ladylike. Girlish. Fey, and arch. He doesn't sound like a Captain. He doesn't look like one, either, in his suit. He can't even be definitively pegged down as a man. "But I won't bore you with bureaucratic nonsense. I've had enough of that. I'd like to speak plainly, if you don't mind. This conversation is off the record, as it were. What's important here -- is that your teammate -- your /friend/ -- is missing. And that we bring her back." Revive turns in his pacing to face Soma. His womanly voice suddenly carries much more gravity. "I wanted to promise you, Lieutenant. Not as your commanding officer, not as your captain, not as a soldier -- but as a person, as a man -- that I will do whatever is in my power to ensure that Ralla comes back to us alive. I know what it's like to lose someone like this. I wouldn't wish it on anyone in the world." Of course, what Soma feels about Ralla and what Revive feels about Tieria are two entirely different stories. Two entirely different languages, even. "But I wanted to stress that to you. I will do whatever it takes to get her back. If you need /anything/ -- you tell me, and if anyone tries to stop me from getting it to you, God help them." He talks a lot for a Cyber-Newtype. He /emotes/ a lot for a Cyber-Newtype. Must be a new model. Still, that serious edge never leaves his voice, even when it softens and he asks: "But I also wanted to ask you a few questions. I realize it might be uncomfortable, and as this is... off the record, you're within your rights to deny me, no hard feelings. But I wanted to talk to you about Captain Stenbuck." A simple nod is given in response, and the offer of the chair is not extended again. To do so would be both rude and annoying. Soma assumes that Revive means what he says, and vice verse, so there's no reason to politely decline a seat if he doesn't want one. As he begins to pace, her gaze follows him. Back and forth. "I see." Soma shakes her head slightly. "While I can see the need for certain precautions in place..." She pauses and shakes her head. "I will leave that to you, then. Thank you." Off the record... Soma has had very few conversations off the record. She does nod though, once. "Of course. I--" She pauses. She thinks for a moment over his words. Friend... There are very few people who Soma would call friend, but Ralla is definitely one of them. Her eyes close for a moment as she tries to wrap her mind around this. It was strange enough for an officer to consider her feelings this way. "Thank you, Captain. I appreciate it." Soma does not smile. It is so very rare that she smiles, and it isn't usually a very happy occasion. She does sound very sincere in her thanks, however. When she speaks up again, her voice is a bit softer than before. "Most commanders would be tempted to write her off as a loss. I know we are replaceable..." She pauses again and shakes her head. "They believe we are. I do not believe that a replacement, even with the same specifications, would be as efficient as Lieutenant Triald." She's trying to be logical. Trying to keep objective. She can't put any opinions into this. Anything. HE said he'd do anything. They would get Ralla back. They -had- to. As Soma considers this, her eyes close again... and a very brief surge of anger runs through her. It can be easily felt by anyone sensitive to such things, but it passes quickly. Now is not the time to bring up her other comrades. One problem at a time. "Questions?" Amber eyes open again, gazing curiously at Revive. "Of course, Captain Revival. What about Captain Stenbuck?" She has the idea that she already knows what some of these questions may be, but she doesn't anticipate. The work's done. Now Revive Revival can play. The 'Cyber-Newtype' starts pacing again as Soma speak. He keeps an eye turned in her direction no matter where he faces, making sure that his attention stays clearly focused on her throughout, even if the overall effect is a bit like a hunting animal trying to make itself look like it's not about to pounce. But -- he just seems maybe a bit wound up, not like a predator. Like this /bothers/ him. Like he could be out working, working on getting Ralla back, but instead he's-- Revive Revival stops when the question is posed to him. He stands near Soma's desk, and idly, his hand comes out from behind his back, fingertips grazing the edge of the surface. He's not surveying the desk's contents -- he just looks like he's collecting his thoughts. "Lieutenant Peries--" Revive Revival turns around, putting his hands in his pockets. His face is a troubled one. Revive likes making troubled faces. But it's almost too much fun -- it's a challenge to resist going whole-hog, to pouring on the water works and the deep furrowed frowns and impersonating these lower life forms and show them to be the stupid monkeys they are. He keeps his cool. He's calm. And he fakes hesitancy. Like this is a hard question to ask. Like it doesn't taste so sweet coming out from his lips. "In your opinion-- as a soldier--" Revive swallows, but not in an exaggerated fashion. He breaks eye contact for a second, before returning to it quickly, as if he was summoning up a momentary spurt of courage. "--can Captain Stenbuck hack it out here?" More pacing. As he moves back and forth, Soma's eyes follow, but her body remains were it is. This must be his way of concentrating... there's nothing wrong with that. The constant looking at her, strangely enough, does not unnerve her. Soma is used to people staring for various reasons, so Revive maintaining some sort of eye contact isn't that unusual. If he wants to crack her, it's going to take more than that. She -does- appreciate his seeming worry over the circumstances surrounding Ralla's disappearance, though. That must be why he keeps pacing. "Captain?" She tilts her head, just slightly, and focuses her attention fully on him. He seems worried. It's something she can tell from his face. Something she can feel... even if it doesn't quite feel complete. He is, however, a cyber-newtype quite advanced in his emotional development. As far as Soma knows, the slight quirks that she feels in his quantum brainwaves are from that. To tell more would require her to exert a bit more pressure, something she's certain he would notice. On top of that, it's not proper to do to a superior officer. "I believe..." Soma pauses, closes her mouth. She considers this for a moment. After some thought, she looks up slightly. "I believe that Captain Stenbuck is a competant commander. He is very capable in the field and is a good leader. He is also human." To some, that last sentence says quite a lot. "A human teenager. There are times when he lets his emotions override his logic. I know this is normal for a human, but I am concerned that it can potentially cause him to do things he will regret." Like hitting Louise. Soma has already spoken to Leo about that incident, but she's definitely going to keep an eye on him to make sure that there won't be a repeat performance. Healing Care thinks, "How the hell are these stupid humans so capable of actually /successfully/ piloting their little robots? Tch." Revive Revival thinks, "Mm. Ask me when I'm done talking to one of Stenbuck's stupid little dolls, darling sister. I swear, the way the boy seems to collect them, it's no wonder he lost one..." Healing Care thinks, "Yeah, he has amassed quite a collection of little girls to mend his emotional wounds when he's upset. That, or slap around." Healing Care thinks, "Ribboooooons, what do you even /see/ in him?" "Human." Revive Revival rolls the word around in his mouth, like a bitter piece of candy. He doesn't seem... angry at it, or like the notion of humanity is something to be scorned. But he does seem... disappointed, maybe. "Lieutenant Peries, I think I can rely on your discretion when I say this. This conversation... is just between us. And I don't take joy in having it. At all." He doesn't sound like it. It's the hardest part of his little facade. Even keeping his thoughts from being gleeful. Method acting. "After he struck Warrant Officer Halevy, Captain Stenbuck attempted to smooth over the damage he'd done by sleeping with her." Revive Revival's face is the epitome of disappointment, now. He just seems... dejected by the fact that he's saying this. He walks over to a wall and leans an elbow against it, lightly rubbing the bridge of his nose, as if a headache were coming on, just from saying these things aloud. "And based on what I've been able to learn from various sources, I believe there may have been some... impropriety between the Captain and Lieutenant Triald. I can't say that with any certainty, but it seems... it seems likely." Revive looks over at Soma. He seems older, now. Less beautiful. Wearier. Like the job takes a toll on him and it's only now that he can let it show. "I don't know what's been going on with him, Lieutenant Peries. But frankly, I hear things like this and they scare me. To function well, this army -- we have to be both a machine, and a family. And the more I learn about Leo Stenbuck, the more it seems like he's working against both of those ideals." Ribbons Almark thinks, "Hmmm. I wonder?" Healing Care thinks, "Wonder what? I don't even know. He's so /pathetic/." Revive Revival thinks, "It's not our place to question Ribbons' judgment." Healing Care thinks, "Hmph." Revive Revival thinks, "If he's chosen the Stenbuck boy -- then he's chosen the Stenbuck boy." Revive Revival thinks, "But that means that we have to make sure Stenbuck is /up/ to it." Healing Care thinks, "With all the leave he's been taking it certainly doesn't seem that way." Revive Revival thinks, "So let's give him plenty to catch up to when he gets back." "Of course, Captain. I would not reveal information disclosed in a private conversation." Soma is probably one of the bigger challenges in acting that Revive has faced. She isn't close enough to him to be able to accuractely pull out his emotions, but she can sense some. It's harder to fool someone who can read what's underneath. "He is a teenage human male, Captain." Soma's words have a hint of sadness to them. "I had suspected their relationship, but the opportunity did not arise to ask." Sheisn't entirely -pleased- with it, but she did speak of it to Leo recently. Not in depth, but she did warn him to never hurt her again. Hopefully he will heed this warning. At mention of impropriety with Ralla, however, Soma stiffens up slightly. She tries to hide her reaction, but she isn't very good at it. For someone who rarely displays emotions, it's hard to hide them when they do show. "I believe that is just a rumor, Captain." She'll definitely have to find out about this now. Ralla didn't seem the type, after all. "He is not a normal commander, to be sure." Soma pauses, uncertain of how best to phrase her thoughts. It's true that her faith in Leo is a bit... shaken. But it does still stand. "I will keep this in mind, however." Soma is, indeed, the biggest challenge in Revive Revival's little plan to just completely annihilate all of Leo Stenbuck's connections to the human world. She's sensible, logical, smart, and perceptive. All of these are things Revive Revival despises in a human. Or a Cyber-Newtype. Or a Super Soldier. Give him the dumb ones any day -- but then, there wouldn't be any sport, would there? "He's not a teenage human male when he puts on that uniform, though," Revive notes, with a quiet, soft touch to his voice. He lets a little bit of his anger out. Just a bit. A little pride. As if what Leo had done offends him. As if it were about the uniform -- about the military -- about what's proper. About what's respectful. "He's a Captain and a team leader. He can't afford to be both. /We/ can't afford to let him swing between them. He has to choose. And I worry he may have already made his choice." Revive runs his hands down his face after pushing away from the wall, as if he were tired, exhausted, depleted. His eyes glow -- when his hands go over them, the red light shines through his fingers, illuminating the edges, like when someone closes their fist around a laser light. "Rumors, yes, but... I'm not saying they're true, Lieutenant. I don't know that. But until I know they're /not/... I have to assume that where there's smoke, there's a fire." And that's where Revive was hoping to bring the whole thing. Not to have Soma crash down on Leo like he was suddenly the great Satan -- not to have her pledge allegiance to the United States of Revive -- but to just plant that seed. To let Soma know that she may well have reason to doubt Leo -- to doubt his intentions -- to doubt his purity. "Listen, I... This was inappropriate." Revive runs his hand over his mouth, running his thumb and forefinger down his chin, glancing away, as if suddenly realizing that he made a mistake. "You're just one of the people who knew him -- knows him, I mean -- best, as far as I can tell. But I get such different pictures from everyone I talk to... I'm just trying to figure this whole mess out, Lieutenant. And I shouldn't have dragged you into it. Thank you, though, for your time, and your candor. Unless you have any questions to ask of me, I'll be leaving now." That isn't something Soma had considered. She was the same perosn no matter what she was wearing. Even when she dressed up in that tuxedo for Louise, she was still Lieutenant Soma Peries. Even when she was forced into pink pajamas and was playing video ga--using the Aestivalis simulators with Ruri and Latooni, she was Lieutenant Soma Peries. That sort of thing never changes for her. The thought that Leo has to choose between two completely different roles is foreign to her, but it does explain some things about his behavior. She almost doesn't notice the pressure he's begun to exert on her mind as he speaks of rumors and fire. "Yes... it is a logical assumption to make..." Soma pauses, blinks, and shakes her head. Ralla wouldn't do such a thing. Ralla was like her... they were similar. She couldn't imagine the young cyber-newtype having those kinds of thoughts. The pressure... Lifting her head, she looks straight at Revive. No, he wouldn't be doing something like that. It's very possible that his own emotions are leaking out, however. Soma knows that happens to her whenever she gets angry. She can't fault him for it... but she does give a mental shove back. Just a solid, calm thought. Yes, the seeds are planted, but they're still being poked at with the stick of doubt rather than watered by assumptions. This is something she'd have to put some thought into. "This was off the record, Captain. Consider the matter forgotten." No, it won't be forgotten. Not until she figures this out. "Please do not overexert yourself in your investigation of this matter. I believe that recovering Lieutenant Triald is the primary goal right now." Questions... yes, she has several. Where was he made? Why did he feel so different from the other cyber-newtypes she's met? But one question does rise to the surface, mostly unrelated to Revive Revival. "Some time ago, the forces of Celestial Being and other groups currently allied with Katharon attacked the laboratories associated with my creation. My... my comrades were taken. They have not yet been recovered." There is a deep feeling of sadness and regret, perhaps one of the strongest emotions that has come out from Soma yet today. "Is it foolish to still have hope that we can rescue them?" Revive Revival touches his hand to his forehead when Soma sends that calm thought back at him. His eyes seem to flicker in their glow, like a modem's signal light. He blinks, twice -- then, pulls his hand down, looks over at her with wide eyes. "Oh god," he murmurs. "Was I--?" He increases the blood flow to his face, producing a mortified blush, while his lips part just enough to convey a sort of numb, embarassed shock. Revive Revival's face is someone who has just had their pants pulled down in gym class with the wrong gender's underwear on beneath. "I'm so sorry," he croaks, shielding his eyes with his hand for a moment. "I haven't had much sleep lately, sometimes it--" And like that, Revive's mind snaps up, like a steel trap with a bit of rust on the hinges. He stops pushing. He stops seeding. He stops broadcasting. He just /stops/, his quantum brainwaves running backwards, collapsing in on themselves, folding up. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was happening." Revive Revival sounds so genuinely ashamed. Vulnerability is one of his favorite things to pull on someone. One of his absolute favorites. When Soma speaks of her friends -- sorry, her 'comrades' -- his expression hardens, though. Revive can taste the girl's sadness on the roof of his mouth, and he's careful not to let his anger shine through again when she mentions-- "Celestial Being." With a deep breath, Revive steps forward, setting a hand on Soma's shoulder. It's a careful, delicate touch. He leans in. This isn't a romantic gesture. It's more like a conspiracy of two. "Lieutenant Peries -- Soma -- it's not foolish at all. Celestial Being... Listen. While you focus on Lieutenant Triald... Before I was assigned to the GNZ Team, before A-LAWS, I was part of a special task force designed for hunting them down. I have access to resources that no other squad in A-LAWS has. You give me your comrades' names, whatever information you can... and I'll check it by our databases, our files and all of that. Foolish... Foolish?" Revive lets go, and leans back. "People have one of two sets of reasons for joining A-LAWS, Lieutenant. Good ones, and bad ones. Good reasons to fight... bad reasons to fight. What you've impressed upon me just now, beyond any shadow of a doubt, is that you're one of the good ones. And I'll do whatever it takes for those people." "People like you." That sudden embarrassment was not what Soma was expecting. It seems that Revive is just as sensitive to thoughts as she is. Shaking her head slightly, the Super Soldier lifts a hand. "Do not apologize. It is unlikely that anyone but me here can sense Quantum brainwaves enough to pick up on that. I understand that sometimes it is difficult to control." There's a reason she still wears that helmet in battle. Soma still has a hard time filtering, and she does broadcast pretty loudly when she gets mad. Strong emotions are harder to hold back. Even for one as advanced as her, she still has trouble sometimes... it comes from a lack of similar minds to use to polish her own. Perhaps that will change, though. "There is no need to feel ashamed." Friends... family would be a better descriptor. Even though she never even met most of them, they are the closest link she has. Things have gotten a bit better here, but with Ralla missing now, Soma finds her thoughts going to those missing children more often. "You hunted Celestial Being?" A sharpness comes to her eyes. A hard gaze, a sudden desire. She can't hide the fact that she would love to take down each and every one of them for what they've done. "I would most certainly appreciate it, Captain." Her head lowers slightly, and her voice softens with it. "I do not know most of their names. That information was not given to me. They are still my comrades, however." Her cousins. Her brothers. Her sisters. Not exactly, but close enough. They would have become proud Super Soldiers in several more years' time. "I am glad that you will support me in this as well." To be honest, she didn't need to be told that she was a good person. She... isn't quite sure that she is, actually. She knows that she's a good -soldier-, but that doesn't always make a good -person-. However, there is still soem humanity in her, some of it built up by force through prolonged exposure to the crew of the Nadesico. Some gained on the battlefield. Some shared with her teammates. Her own reason to fight is simply because she was ordered, but she definitely appreciates that Revive seems to hold her in high regard. "Thank you, Captain." Revive Revival slides his hands back into his pockets and seems to stand a little taller. His chest doesn't puff out -- he just looks like a cruising twink when he arches his back, so he tries not to do it often unless he thinks that's what the other person wants to see. Humans. Pfeh. Revive nods, and runs his teeth over his bottom lip gently. "Well, send me what information you do have, and I'll get on it. Send it right to me -- bypass the... aides, and secretaries, and all of that." He seems eager to just bypass the issue of his quantum broadcasting entirely. There's still a bit of a blush in his cheeks. Clearly, Soma Peries has seen a side of Revive Revival that people generally don't get to. In fact, nearly everyone Revive has spoken to in the past few days has seen a side of Revive Revival that people generally don't get to. What a terrific shame, then, that they're all different sides, and none of them are any realer than any other image he projects. "Anyway. If that's all, Lieutenant... I should be going. I've taken up one of the unused offices on... well, I'm easy to find, put it that way. And if I'm not there, chances are I'm on the Blanc. There's a hotline, I'll send you the details." Revive snakes a hand out of his pocket -- and offers it to Soma. Not a salute. A handshake. Between people. "Lieutenant," he says, by way of goodbye. That would be interesting, should all those people compare notes. But it isn't Soma's place to divulge someone's private personal weaknesses, especially that of a commander. Revive's secret is reasonably safe with her. "I will send you what I am able." There are some things he does not know, other things she -does- know but are classified, even to A-LAWS officers. Names might not be useful, since many of them are called Subject G-0037 or something along those lines. Only the ones deemed successful are given real names, like Soma was. "I will look forward to hearing about any information you may gather." When he mentions leaving, Soma brings her hand up partway, obviously going for a salute... though she pauses once she sees where his hand is going. There is a short, but noticeable hesitation, as she tries to process through the action. He doesn't seem the type to try to change her into something more human, and usually those are the only ones who do things like handshakes. Revive definitely is an odd one. After she's able to sort out what she thinks about the action, Soma reaches out to take the hand firmly. "Captain." There's no ceremony to the handshake -- no sense of gravity, of pompous importance. Revive Revival is not teaching the savages to play hangar hoops, here. He's just squeezing a young woman's hand respectfully and then letting go. With another nod, he turns for the door and exits, floating down the hall. Once he's far enough away, he lets out a breath, and his mind drifts. <> BONUS STAGE Healing Care transmits, "Sooooooo--" Healing Care transmits, "Is Stenbuck on this? Or is he grounded~?" Revive Revival transmits, "On leave. He'll get the memo when he gets back." Healing Care transmits, "Awwwh." Revive Revival transmits, "Easy, killer." Revive Revival transmits, "How'd we do out at Fifth Luna? I was -- locked in a meeting." Healing Care transmits, "Uhhhh I had to pull back. Some crazy Zeke decided he wanted to nuke in the middle of it all. Idiots." Revive Revival transmits, "A /nuke/? Have Zeon... you know... /lost their minds/?" Healing Care transmits, "It's possible. I mean, they took in Commander Gable." Healing Care sighs. "I miss that guy." Revive Revival makes a vaguely uncomfortable throat-clearing sound. "Yes, well. I'm sure you'll get the chance to cross swords with him in the course of tracking down Lieutenant Triald." Healing Care transmits, "Of course. I asked the nuke-happy Zeon guy to tell him I said hello and wanted to talk to him. Somehow though I doubt he'll relay my message." Revive Revival lets out a quiet laugh. "Might as well try every option." Healing Care transmits, "Well I figured it was at least worth trying to ask before I tried to vaporize him." Revive Revival transmits, "Of course, the only flaw in the plan is... 'what if Gable actually came to talk.'" Revive Revival transmits, "We'd probably need a nuke of our own." Healing Care transmits, "Pffft. I can take him." Healing Care transmits, "Do we have /any/ leads on where that doll may have run off to?" Healing Care transmits, "I am not really up for pounding on peoples' doors randomly. That's not my style." Healing Care transmits, "Plus... you know..." Healing Care transmits, "'Cyber Newtype'" Revive Revival transmits, "Nothing concrete. The posters should be up by the end of the weekend, the local branches will handle the hospital canvassing. You focus on the big jobs, Healing." Healing Care transmits, "Understood~!" Revive Revival transmits, "And hey, c'mon." Revive Revival transmits, "Don't be a self-hating Cyber-Newtype." Revive Revival transmits, "I hate that stereotype." Healing Care transmits, "I guess it could be worse." Healing Care transmits, "I could be human." Revive Revival transmits, "One of the guys at the hangar hoops court thought I'd get a kick out of a little joke the other day." Revive Revival transmits, "Hey, Healing. How many Cyber-Newtypes does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" Healing Care transmits, "I dunno. How many?" Revive Revival transmits, "No clue. Because when I answered 'I know it takes one to punch out a posthumanist,' he didn't really seem to be too interested in telling me the punchline." Healing Care transmits, "Pffffhahahahaha" Revive Revival transmits, "Ahh, I knew you'd like that one. Shame they banned you from the hangar hoops league." Healing Care transmits, "Yeah, well, I guess my shit's too real for the league." Healing Care transmits, "I mean, no one said that bringing a shank was illegal." Revive Revival transmits, "To be fair, /bringing/ it wasn't illegal. Fouling someone's kidney with it was." Healing Care huffs. Revive Revival transmits, "It's not very, you know." Revive Revival transmits, "Sportsmanlike." Category:Logs